Diamond Love
by Zab Monteith Hudson
Summary: Rachel es la hija de un gran mafioso, destinada a obedecer a su padre y convertirse asi en la mejor contrabandista de diamantes al igual que ser la futura jefa del negocio, todo cambia para ella cuando el verdadero amor toca a su puerta
1. Prologo

Rachel dejo caer el costoso abrigo que la protegía de la noche helada para dejar al descubierto el fino vestido rojo vino que se ceñía a su cuerpo como guante hecho a la medida. Un simple vistazo al espejo la hizo sonreír con satisfacción, siempre le habían dicho que era hermosa, aun sin necesidad de nada de eso pero tampoco le estorbaba unas pocas joyas o vestidos caros. Trato de dar la vuelta pero el tacón se atoro en la delicada piel de la prenda que quedo en el suelo, lo pateo cansada, provocando que se rasgara, dejándolo inservible, solo perdió un minuto para mirarlo tristemente antes de encogerse de hombros y prometerse a sí misma que después compraría uno mejor, para ella la ropa era desechable, solo se usaba una vez y este ya lo había usado 2. Inútil.

-Creí que ya no vendrías- la voz no la sorprendió, sabía que la buscaría y además la encontraría, de nada serviría esconderse si esa fuera su intención, pero no lo era- o aun peor… huirías.

-Dije que lo haría y aquí estoy- contesto fríamente, ignorando lo anterior y ni siquiera volteo a verlo, demostrando quien mandaba ahí, él la necesitaba más que ella a él.- siempre cumplo mi palabra.

-Debo admitir que dude… por tu tardanza- el dueño de la voz descansaba impaciente sobre un sillón frente a la ventana que dejaba pasar solo un poco de luminosidad proveniente de la atestada ciudad de Nueva York.

-No es la primera vez que me contratas… y sabes muy bien como trabajo, tú me entrenaste- Rachel se acerco lo suficiente como para poder verlo pero sin compartir ni un poco del espacio vital que el ocupaba- y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a él- se sentó tranquilamente y cruzo las piernas para estar mas cómoda, antes de señalar al chico de mohicano parado detrás del hombre, quien lo ignoro soberbiamente, el chico que se hacía llamar Puck en honor a su nombre completo, Noah Puckerman, no presto atención de nada, estaba ocupado mirando embelesado el corte y escote del vestido, además de las curvas ocultas por la ropa. Rachel se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de ocultar discretamente un poco de la piel expuesta.

-Ella y yo hemos trabajado muchas veces juntos… y no puedo esperar a que vuelva a pasar- la intención detrás del comentario era obvia, ella volvió la cara molesta.

-Obligadas y nunca fueron muy agradables que digamos- aclaro con su mejor y falsa sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se consolaba al pensar que después de la cita del jueves no volvería a hacerlo, lo único positivo de eso.

-¿Los tienes o no?- pregunto el hombre mayor cansado y molesto por esperarla tres horas en su departamento.

-Jamás fallo- estiro la mano para tomar su bolso y sacar el pequeño saquito de terciopelo negro que protegió como su vida durante las pasadas horas- las ventajas de ser bonita, además de talentosa.

-Así es- tendió la palma con avidez para recibir su tesoro, ella lo entrego con algo de resistencia, le había gustado más de lo permitido, incluso pensó en quedarse con alguna, pero no era estúpida, sacudió la bolsita para sopesarla antes de pasársela a Puck, su guardaespaldas- ¿segura que son autenticas?

-Yo misma lo comprobé y tranquilo nadie se dará cuenta de que tengo las autenticas y si lo hacen no sospecharan de mi, estas a salvo- quería pasar a lo importante, lo que a ella le interesaba, quería sacar a esos dos hombres de su hogar- en cuanto a mi pago…

-Estan transfiriendo tu dinero ahora mismo- Rachel le sonrio angelicalmente, se levanto al mismo tiempo y los acompaño hasta la salida, feliz de poder tener su privacidad de vuelta- Jesse pasara por ti a las 8 el jueves- el recuerdo la molesto y se puso seria inmediatamente- se amable con él, es tu futuro esposo y recuerda que la primera impresión siempre es la más importante.

-Lo sé- tenía ganas de gritar, golpear y decir que era su vida pero desde el momento en que ella nació su destino estaba decidido y ella estaba atada a alguien más… así que se limito a decir- como digas papa.

-Ese es mi pequeño diamante- rozo su mejilla con el dorso de la mano con la ternura que solo un padre posee y la beso en la frente, orgulloso de que ella fuera todo lo que él deseaba, de haberla formado según sus expectativas, aun en contra de la voluntad de su propia hija- el más valioso que tengo.

-No tanto como los que te entrego- susurro un momento después de que ellos se fueron.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El jueves llego más rápido de lo que a Rachel le hubiera gustado. Aun le parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se graduó de la escuela y ahora ella estaba aquí, sentada frente a su tocador, a pocas horas de conocer formalmente a su futuro esposo, el pensamiento la aterro provocando que un escalofrió bajara por su columna vertebral, comenzó a marearse y las palmas le sudaban, así que cerró los ojos y se obligo a si misma a pensar en esto como un encargo más de su padre, lo cual le permitió obtener cierto control, al igual que le hacía recordar el rencor que había ido creciendo poco a poco dentro de una parte de ella, a veces se preguntaba si de verdad amaba a su padre, su respuesta inmediata siempre era si, prueba de ello era este estúpido matrimonio arreglado, ella lo había aceptado sin reclamar a pesar de no conocer a su prometido: Jesse St James, lo había visto un par de veces en las juntas de negocios de su padre así que podía describir su apariencia física: un chico alto, cabello ondulado, ojos claros aunque fríos, sonrisa devastadora y arrogante, se vestía con ropa de diseñador, solo lo mejor para él.

Rachel jamás le había dirigido la palabra, no hubo oportunidad y tampoco le interesaba, siempre le pareció demasiado egocéntrico para su gusto, por lo que le sorprendió cuando su papa le comunico la noticia.

-Ustedes dos son muy parecidos- le había dicho después del shock inicial, Rachel se había quedado muda, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, así que Hiram continuo, sospechando que sería la única oportunidad que tendría para convencerla- a los dos les gusta Broadway, tienen un talento deslumbrante, guapos, hijos únicos, herederos de dos grandes familias y además… si ustedes se casan significaría seguridad económica para ti, las dos familias estarían unidas por lo tanto habría más seguridad…

-Para el negocio- a completo siguiendo su pensamiento, ella sabía que no lo había escogido por su parecido o porque fuera el indicado, si no porque esa boda evitaría futuros conflictos entre las dos partes involucradas.- eso evitaría posibles traiciones de su parte, fraudes, es como un seguro de vida.

-Exacto- la reto, medio esperando que se reusara, gritara, cualquier cosa, la chispa de furia en sus ojos lo puso a la defensiva, siempre había sido impredecible, en eso se parecían mucho pero como siempre, ella bajo la cara como prueba de humildad y resignación hacia sus ordenes, el sonrió orgulloso de ella y de sí mismo por haberla criado así.

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, el reloj marco las 8 en punto, puntual por lo menos, una característica que agregaría más tarde, aunque por ahora se enfoco en ella misma, estudiando detenidamente su reflejo, impecable, eso la habría hecho sonreír en otras circunstancias pero hoy se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para admirar su trabajo, además había una mancha en la perfección de su imagen, sus ojos, los mismos que tantas veces habían mostrado seguridad, confianza, incluso altivez, hoy reflejaban miedo y nerviosismo, debía recuperar su control, tenía que hacerlo si quería que esto funcionara.

-Vamos Rachel, tu puedes hacerlo, yo se que tu puedes… tu eres Rachel Barbra Berry, una estrella, la mejor en lo que hace, vas a salir adelante, lo lograras- se susurro, poco a poco su máscara fue ocupando su lugar, después procedió a colocar su mejor sonrisa, coqueta, provocativa, ahora se parecía más a ella misma o a la versión que todos conocían.- esto terminara más rápido de lo que imaginas.

Después de arreglar y retocar algunos detalles se levanto y con paso seguro se dirigió a la puerta, solo para ver a su prometido recargado casualmente en la pared frente a ella, claramente relajado, como si no le importara lo que ella había tardado en abrir y la realidad era que no le interesaba, es más, esperaba que no le abriera y así se pudiera liberar de este compromiso, pero la suerte no estaba a su favor hoy.

Todo en el gritaba despreocupado, desde su peinado alborotado hasta sus caros zapatos, pero era una imagen tan cuidadosamente estudiada como para ser autentica, lo pudo percibir, y mientras ella hacia el análisis, el permitía a sus ojos vagar libremente por su cuerpo, sintiendo una especie de agradecimiento hacia su padre por no obligarlo a casarse con una chica poco agraciada. Rachel, al darse cuenta, se arrepintió de ponerse el vestido rosa pálido que usaba hoy, lo había escogido porque además del cuello y hombros no se podía ver nada de piel, era largo, hasta el tobillo, perfecto para hoy, sin embargo, en este momento y gracias a la mirada apreciativa de Jesse pudo notar que se adhería a su cuerpo, resaltando cada una de sus curvas, repentinamente extrañaba demasiado sus viejos vestidos holgados y sus calcetas largas.

-Barbra Berry supongo- dijo en tono de broma, aun estudiándola y ensanchando su sonrisa cada vez más, ese gesto la hizo sentir como un objeto en venta.

-Rachel…- corrigió suavemente, solo sus amigos y personas de confianza la llamaban así, y aunque él estaba muy lejos de ser cualquiera de los dos, por lo menos tendría la posibilidad y la elección de ser llamada por el nombre que le gustaba- ¿tendría que adivinar entonces que usted es Jesse St James?

-El mismo my lady- tratando de ser caballeroso y encantador tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, no era algo nuevo para él, así era como comenzaban todas sus aventuras casuales y aunque esto era algo serio, se imaginaba que no era tan diferente para poder soportar la carga que le habían impuesto, además, no le veía nada de malo a divertirse un poco- ¿lista para una de las cenas mas románticas de tu vida?

-Por supuesto- contesto en el mismo tono, alegre, hasta emocionado para otros oídos, pero al ser ella actriz (algo que sencillamente agradecía en este momento) noto el sarcasmo oculto, se limito a sonreír al pensar que ninguno estaba contento con esto, cualquiera al verlos juraría que eran dos amigos contentos de verse y su sonrisa mostraba agradecimiento e incluso algo de afecto, sin embargo solo ellos podían sentir la tensión y la incomodidad que reinaba en el ambiente, pero no dijeron nada, siguieron el camino que sus padres habían trazado para ellos, aunque este los llevara a su infelicidad.

HE SUBIDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... SIGAN LEYENDO 


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Descubriendo el pasado"

Rachel seguía mirando la atestada calle que llevaba a Central Park, distrayéndose con el montón de carros que circulaban lentamente, era más fácil para ella pretender que el mundo era más pequeño que ella, que podía controlarlo a su antojo aunque fuera solo una ilusión provocada por estar en el decimo piso de un rascacielos hecho de cristal. Su papi y ella llevaban cerca de 4 horas con la planeadora de bodas, tratando de hacer la sencilla ceremonia (que ella y Jesse querían) el evento más grande del año.

-¡Rach! Mira, estas flores concuerdan con el color de los manteles- su papi grito con una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba emocionado por planear la boda de su única hija pero también estaba algo molesto por su falta de interés.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Si tú lo apruebas entonces es perfecto. Contesto ella tratando de darle una sonrisa real pero solo logro dibujar una condescendiente, giro la cara y trato de regresar a sus pensamientos, sin embargo la voz de su papi disculpándose y sus pasos la hicieron suspirar, ella quería seguir imaginando pero él estaba decidido a que ella participara.

-Cariño deberías poner más atención… es tu boda después de todo- acaricio su cabello recordando que cuando era una niña era lo único que la tranquilizaba, ella pareció recordarlo porque sonrió.

-Si lo sé, pero tú eres tan bueno en esto que prefiero dejarlo todo en tus capaces manos- trato de elogiarlo para que dejara el tema, los ojos soñadores que iluminaron su cara le indicaron que había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo Hiram tenía otra pregunta.

-¿No se supone que tu prometido debería estar ayudando? ¿Dónde está?- el tono acusador fue como un golpe en pleno pecho para Rachel, no quería recordar el hecho de que estaba haciendo esto sola.

-No lo sé, supongo trabajando…- "o tal vez emborrachando a alguna chica para llevársela a la cama después", se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso, sabía perfectamente como era Jesse y lo había aceptado algo agradecida porque así no tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero ahora era una carga muy pesada saber con qué clase de persona se casaría. Se esforzó en no dejar que sus emociones se reflejaran en su cara, pero era difícil, imposible ocultárselo a su papi, el percibió su dolor y acaricio su rostro con todo el amor y comprensión que podía albergar, fue todo lo que se necesito para que la presa se rompiera, las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, el dolor y el coraje la asfixio y de repente se encontró a ella misma diciéndole entre sollozos todas sus dudas- no sé si podre hacer esto, no es lo que yo buscaba, es mas ni siquiera me agrada…

-Lo sé… todo va estar bien princesa- la rodeo con sus brazos y la llevo a su pecho, él la comprendía mejor que nadie y aunque de alguna manera era diferente, el también vivía una mentira, lo hubiera dado todo porque ella no lo sufriera, pero eso no estaba en sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso le importa más la seguridad de su alianza que la felicidad de su propia hija?- por fin se había atrevido a decirlo, ni siquiera podía aceptarlo pero la duda la estaba carcomiendo, no había podido dormir pensando en eso, ¿acaso solo era una herramienta para los propósitos de su padre?

-NO por supuesto que no, el te ama, todo lo que hac3e lo hace por ti- tomo la cara de su hija entre sus manos y vio en sus ojos todas sus inseguridades y miedos, le rompió el corazón, el conocía muy bien el inmenso amor que Leroy sentía por su única hija, era capaz de matar o morir por ella y por eso siempre se hacia el fuerte, para poder protegerla- Si el esta obligándote a llevar a cabo esta boda es porque no quiere que sufras lo mismo que el- la mirada incrédula que le lanzo lo animo a seguir- sabes lo difícil que ha sido para el tener que vivir con…

-¿Shelby? – lo interrumpió con la voz destilando acido, no podía evitar sentir rencor, aunque fuera la esposa de su padre y técnicamente su madre, pero ella muchas veces le había recordado: "Rachel, soy tu madre biológica, pero eso no me hace tu mama", ella tenía razón. Nunca la había recordado de esa manera, siempre la había visto en los pasillos de su casa, solo limitándose a saludarla para luego desaparecer, ni siquiera se había acercado cuando la veía llorando, ese era trabajo de Hiram. Lo que la había molestado siempre era su parecido, físicamente compartían muchos rasgos pero lo que realmente era terrorífico, era que sus sueños y metas eran las mismas pero ni eso las había unido, aunque había algo peor, ella usurpaba un lugar, el de Hiram- No me hagas reír… y aunque sigo sin entender el porqué de su boda y porque si tanto le desagrada sigue con ella, trato de respetarlo tanto a él como a sus decisiones… pero honestamente no puedo hacerlo, no cuando todo lo que hace solo te lastima- termino gritando pero trato de controlarse al ver la mueca de dolor de su papi, el era la persona más importante para ella, no quería lastimarlo, pero recordárselo no ayudaba, el estaba consciente de su situación y aunque la aceptaba , no le gustaba hablar de ello- siento tener que recordártelo pero… estoy harta de verla en TU lugar, siempre a su lado, presentándola frente a los demás como el amor de su vida, aunque no sea cierto… a veces me pregunto si él podrá sentir alguna clase de amor.

-Rachel Barbra Berry… no vuelvas a decir eso, tu padre nos ama- reprimió las ganas de abofetearla, nunca le había puesto la mano encima y esta no sería la primera vez, no importaba lo furioso que estuviera, además podía ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hija, la seguridad en los ojos de Hiram la había convencido y avergonzado por pensar así- si él está haciendo esto es para evitar que vivas lo que él vivió, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían los otros si supieran la verdad?, Shelby era la elección de su padre y la única opción viable… la única solución, el no quiere que tu tengas que esconderte como él.

-Pero es lo mismo que el abuelo le hizo pasar- replico tercamente, no entendía, no le veía la diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro, ¿Cómo pretendía cambiar la misma situación sabiendo las consecuencias?- espera… él cree que ¿me enamorare de Jesse?

-Es lo que quiere- Rachel comenzó a mover la cabeza, no sabía si negando o por incredulidad así que se apresuro a seguir- analizo a muchos y él era el mejor… tienen los mismos gustos.

-A veces no es suficiente- tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabía exactamente porque, pero la experiencia que tenia con su madre le decía que con eso no bastaba pero estaba cansada de hablar de eso- Quinn me está esperando para comer.

-Rach, por favor cariño escucha…- quería que lo escuchara, necesitaba que lo hiciera peor ella no estaba dispuesta, así que después de besarlo en la mejilla salió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Bueno algo nuevo... he tardado lo se, pero he tenido uno que otro problemita... lo lamento mucho

gracias por sus reviews espero que puedan seguir leyendo gracias!


End file.
